


Kiss Me Now (Before I Can Run)

by look_turtles



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for a great Eggsy/Harry soul mate au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Now (Before I Can Run)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss Me Now (before I can run)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810748) by [persephoneggsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy). 



Art commentary: I chose to have Eggsy and Harry separated by flowers because the Fic is about how even though they are soulmate a they are not together. I picked a rose and daisies because that’s what Eggsy chose for his wedding. They are connected by the ribbon on their chests because they are soul mates and when your a soul mate your mates name appears on your chest.


End file.
